nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JPeralta
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JPeralta page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 23:22, June 2, 2011 : If you lost your password, you could have clicked on forgot password, typed your email address and get a new one. HORTON11 00:00, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :: I did not put an email first, so I could not do that. JPeralta 00:02, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Voting Since you have reached 50 edits combined on this account and your old account, and you have been active for 4 days, you can vote in the Federal elections. I think the people closest to your ideology would be Justin Abrahams, William Krosby, and Nathaniel Scribner. (all SDP or LDP) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : I will vot for those, since I support there parties. JPeralta 14:57, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : I tried to vote but I can't. There is a problem in the page. JPeralta 15:19, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Well first you have to be made a citizen offically! Hopefull you also support me Marcus Villanova! I would love a new young user to support my campaign. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes. What is your primary residence? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : My residence is in Noble city. JPeralta 18:26, June 4, 2011 (UTC) And also, you will have to wait for June 6 to vote, since your old account does not contribute to the days you have spent on this wiki. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : @Peralta- why not take a house in lovely Ferguson Beach Village? HORTON11 18:51, June 4, 2011 (UTC) And PS it would be nice if you could vote for me (hopefully a major but any will do). HORTON11 23:51, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Sure I will vote for you. And I will move to Ferguson Beach Village since it looks nice.JPeralta 15:26, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Also the commies would love the vote, were not commie but more progressive-democratic-socialist. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:45, June 5, 2011 (UTC) : Sure I can give you a vote. JPeralta 15:26, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Welcome to Lovia! --Semyon 12:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for welcoming. JPeralta 15:26, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Peralt, I think you should be able to vote now. Try sending your three votes (only three, just so you know, and there is a major, minor, and support vote) out to people you want in Congress in Forum:Federal elections. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:45, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I tried to vote but I am not aloud. JPeralta 17:59, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Have you tried today? If not, try tomorrow. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Voting (2) Your able to give three votes =]! Just to let you know. Thanks for the vote anyway you can use three one major, minor, and support. After that you should also use 4 of these ~. Anyway thanks! Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :How about me getting that support vote of yours (since there are only two commies to vote for)? The Master's Voice 08:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Ha, i think he's just progressive not far-right like you. Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:35, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Could Nathaniel Scribner and I (William Krosby) get some votes please? We are far closer to your ideology, as LDP members. the vote worth three points is , two points , and one point . Thanks! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:06, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'd love to get that Support vote my name is I. G. La Blaca and I am a friendly Blues-musician who loves all people and who never ever makes any racist comments *wink* * (think this'll work). The Master's Voice 11:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC) But you are anti-homosexual and pretty far from his ideology, despite being friendly. Villanova is a leftist, but he is a progressive and nice guy and a vote for him is well spent. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :I am not anti-homosexual, I know some gays and they are often friendly and likeable people. I am against their unnatural and unhealthy lifestyle, that's all. Haven't you read the discussion(s) of me and Yuri? The Master's Voice 18:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :I already gave a vot to Villanova (is he Spanish?) but only one because he has many votes. I will also vote for LDP and SDP since the two are good to me, but LDP has many vots and SDP not many. Maybe he will get three and LDP 2.JPeralta 19:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Ha i always love when people think i'm spanish, but i'm actually a mixed bag of mostly italian and german. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:39, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Well Villanova sounded Spanish to me. Do you speech Italian or German? JPeralta 20:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Well in all techincality, Villanova orginates from the italian words "Villa" meaning house, and "Nova" menaing new. Italian and spanish both languages of love, very close, it means the same thing but it is spelt Villaneuva. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:25, June 8, 2011 (UTC) You know in Argenitna there are many persons with Italian family names, like Leo Messi. So it get's confuse which are Spanish and which are not. JPeralta 20:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC) yeah it can get confusing We hope you vote more for us in the future. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:08, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the vote! HORTON11 21:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, we'd love to have you back here! Thanks for considering. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC)